Cinderella, New Version
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Hari kedua masa latihan drama kelas 2-1 telah tiba. Ichigo cs sudah menghayati tokoh yang mereka perankan. Kali ini bagian Ichigo & Toushiro. Seperti apakah latihan ke-2 mereka? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : Heroine? Aku?

Summary : Kelas Ichigo akan mengikuti lomba drama antar kelas dalam rangka Karakura High School Anniversary yang ke-50. Ichigo menjadi Cinderella? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Ai dah sembah sujud sama bang Tite, tapi tetep ga di kasih T.T

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, abal-abal, bahasanya antara baku n ga baku (mohon maklumi, Ai kurang bisa kalau semuanya di buat ga baku)

A/N : Fic ini Ai buat atas request dari Aya-nee. Sebenarnya Aya-nee requestnya fic ichiruki yang bergenre humor, tapi, mohon di maklumi, kalau fic ini ga lucu, soalnya humor adalah kelemahan Ai.

**~Cinderella, New Version~**

**Chapter 1 : Heroine? Aku?**

Pagi yang cerah di musim gugur. Daun-daun kering berguguran menghiasi pemandangan kota Karakura. Seperti biasa, siswa siswi Karakura High School menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan belajar di sekolah kebanggaan mereka itu. Salah satunya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ia berada di kelas 2-1 yang saat itu sedang dalam pelajaran bahasa. Gurunya sudah pasti Misato Ochi-sensei. Entah kenapa wali kelas Ichigo selalu saja Ochi-sensei. Udah takdir kali ya?

Dan seperti biasa juga, guru yang satu ini selalu bersikap santai. Cara mengajarnya pun santai, tidak ada beban. Sungguh guru idaman XDD

"Yosh! Perhatian, minna! Pentas seni dalam rangka Karakura High school Anniversary nanti akan di adakan lomba drama. Tiap kelas akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam lomba ini. Karena itu, kelas kita juga akan ikut. Nah, apakah ada yang punya ide kita akan drama apa?"

"Romeo & Juliet!"

"Snow White!"

"Alice in the wonderland!"

"Opera van java! *?*"

Siswa siswi kelas 2-1 itu begitu bersemangat memberikan ide-ide. Tapi bagi Ochi-sensei, semuanya itu sudah standard. Terlalu sering dipentaskan.

"Hmm tidak adakah ide yang lain? Semua dongeng itu sudah biasa kita lihat, tidak begitu menarik perhatian lagi." Ujar Ochi-sensei.

"Anoo…"

Semua mata akhirnya memandang ke asal suara itu, yaitu Rukia.

"Ya, kau ada ide, Kuchiki-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau drama Cinderella, tapi semua pemainnya siswa laki-laki."

"Hmm….jadi kita ubah di pemainnya, ya. Kalau pemainnya pria, pasti beda. Ok deh! Ide yang bagus Kuchiki-san! Tapi kenapa kau pilih Cinderella?"

"Karena cerita Cinderella itu kebanyakan perannya kan wanita, jadi kita hanya perlu mengganti peran wanita itu dengan dimainkan oleh pria. Lagipula, adegan romance yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh pria dan wanita, kalau kita ubah akan menjadi pria dengan pria, pasti lucu."

"Brilliant! Kau benar-benar hebat, Kuchiki-san! Baiklah, yang tidak setuju dengan ide Kuchiki angkat tangan!"

Ai : Ternyata ga ada yang angkat tangan! Wah, Rukia-nee, kau memang hebat!

Rukia : ehehehe thanks

"Ok, sekarang akan aku buat daftar peran-perannya. Setelah itu akan kita undi peran-perannya untuk kalian. Ladies! Tolong bantu aku, ya!"

"Baik, sensei!"

15 menit kemudian~

"Yoi para gentleman! Dengarkan baik-baik! Kalian akan ibu absent satu persatu, lalu kalian ambil 1 kertas dari kotak ini. Didalam kertas itu ada nomor yang merupakan peran apa yang akan kalian dapatkan. Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari Keigo! Cepat ambil!"

"Ok sensei!"

Dengan semangat api yang membara, Keigo segera melesat menuju meja Ochi-sensei dan mengambil 1 kertas. Setelah selesai, dilanjutkan dengan siswa laki-laki yang lainnya.

5 menit kemudian~

"Hei kalian para pria! Sudah dapat semua, kan?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja penentuan perannya. Ah, aku lupa bilang. Pemimpin dalam drama kita kali ini adalah Kuchiki. Naskahnya juga Kuchiki yang buat. Jadi kalian harus menuruti apa katanya, ya! Nah Kuchiki, ayo bantu aku."

"Hai!"

"Ayo kita mulai penentuan perannya. Siapa yang dapat nomor 1?"

"Aku, sensei!" seru Miyagi Tetsuo.

"Hmm….peranmu adalah…Ibu tiri! Tolong di tulis, ya Kuchiki. Yang menjadi ibu tiri adalah Miyagi-kun."

"Iya." Rukia pun mulai menulis nama-nama siswa serta perannya di papan tulis.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang mendapat nomor 2?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" teriak Keigo.

"Pasti aku menjadi pangerannya, kan?" sambungnya.

"Wah, saying sekali Keigo. Kau menjadi kakak tiri kedua, yang gendut itu loh….."

"WHAT? Eww…. Kenapa kakak tiri, sih…."

"Sudahlah, jangan protes. Semuanya sudah di tentukan, tidak bisa diganggu gugat *mang pengadilan*

"Lanjut! Nomor 3!"

"Saya, sensei!" kali ini Ishida.

"Oohhh…. selamat ya, Ishida! Kau mendapat peran pangeran!"

Kelas pun menjadi ricuh *karena Keigo*. Ada yang memberi selamat, ada yang iri, ada yang tidur (Ichigo), ada yang diam sepuluh ribu bahasa (Chad), ada yang sms-an (Mizuiro), ada yang garuk-garuk pantat *?*, ada yang ngupil *eww* dll.

~Skip aja sampe nomor 10!

"Siapa yang dapat nomor 10?"

"Hmm" hanya itu reaksi dari Chad, tanda kalau dialah yang memiliki nomor 10.

Ochi-sensei terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi Chad dan daftar peran yang dia pegang bergantian.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Rukia yang bingung.

"Eee…tidak, itu..perannya Chad adalah….."

"Apa? Sensei lama, nih!" keluh Keigo yang ga sabaran.

"Peri."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat kelas 2-1 benar-benar dilanda kesunyian. Karena terlalu sunyi sampai-sampai suara jangkrik pun terdengar (woi…..mang ada jangkrik ya di musim gugur?)

"Eerr sensei, apa sensei yakin akan memberikan peran peri pada Sado-kun?" Tanya Ishida sambil bersweatdropped.

"Hmm bagaimana, ya….peri di cerita ini kan kecil, mungil, imut, manis…. Chad terlalu besar. Peri ini juga banyak bicara. Sepertinya tidak cocok dengan Chad."

"Sensei, ganti saja perannya."

"Hmm….menurutku Chad kurang pas berakting. Sensei, bagaimana kalau Chad bantu bagian setting panggung?" saran Rukia.

"Benar juga, ya…. Chad, kau mau tidak membantu setting panggung?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Ok, kita lanjut ke nomor selanjutnya! Nomor 11!"

"Saya, sensei." Akhirnya Mizuiro berhenti ngetik-ngetik sms.

"Ok, Kojima, kau mendapat peran pengawal pangeran. Selanjutnya!"

Skip sampai nomor 20~

"Nomor terakhir! Siapa yang punya nomor 20?"

"….."

"Siapa yang dapat nomor 20 angkat tangan!"

"…."

"WOIII! NOMOR 20!"

"Grookkk"

"?"

"Suara siapa, tuh?"

"Ahh! Kurosaki-kun tidur, sensei!"

"Haah…. Dasar bocah sableng" *author di gampar Ichi*

"Sensei! Ichigo yang punya nomor 20!" teriak Keigo.

"Hmm? Kurosaki? Wah wah…ini luar biasa namanya."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, soalnya nomor 20 itu perannya jadi Heroine."

"….."

Krikk krikk krikkk

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dalam sekejap tawa di kelas 2-1 pecah. Semuanya tidak ada yang menyangka kalau seorang Kurosaki Ichigo mendapatkan peran sebagai heroine.

Karena terganggu dengan suara berisik yang tidak jelas, akhirnya Ichigo pun terbangun. Sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih mengantuk, Ichigo melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Dilihat teman-temannya tertawa geli (kecuali Keigo dan Tatsuki, mereka berdua tertawa sampai guling-guling di lantai). Rukia terlihat inign sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, tapi karena ingin menjaga image _good girl_, ia menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawanya. Ishida hanya ber_smirk _ria. Orihime hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa yang akan meledak. Bahkan Chad pun kesulitan untuk tidak tertawa!

Bingung dengan keadaan teman-temannya, akhirnya Ichigo pun bertanya,

"Ada apaan, sih?"

"Kau benar-benar tidur, ya, Kurosaki?" kata Ishida. Terdengar nada menyindir dari suaranya.

"Oh, maaf, aku ngantuk banget, jadinya ya ketiduran, deh. Kenapa pada ketawa?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! " Keigo dan Tatsuki benar-benar ga bisa berhenti ketawa.

"Kenapa, sih? Aneh banget deh lo berdua?"

"Hihihihi sekarang lo bisa bilang kita-kita aneh, tapi kalau lu tahu apa yang kita ketawain, lu bakalan yang aneh." Kata Keigo sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Hahahaha iya, bener banget!" sambung Tatsuki yang memegangi perutnya karena terlalu asik tertawa.

"Hah?" Ichigo yang masih belum mengerti hanya bisa memasang tampang bloon n cengo *author dibankai Ichi*

"Kurosaki! Selamat ya! Kau mendapatkan peran heroine!" seri Ochi-sensei yang juga ikut tertawa.

"He—heroine? Itu berarti…."

"Tepat sekali! Kau mendapat peran sebagai Cinderella!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**TBC**

Ohohohoho selesai juga

Tadinya Ai mau buat ini jadi oneshot. Tapi waktunya ga cukup… akhirnya AI jadikan multichip, deh

Tapi cuma sekitar 3 chapter, kok

Aya-nee! Bagaimana? Bagus, ga?

Gomenasai kalau hasilnya ga memuaskan….di chapter berikutnya Ai akan berusaha membuat humor…

Oc deh

Ga usah banyak cincong

**~Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ganti pemain?

Summary : Ichigo terpilih menjadi Cinderela? Bagaimana dengan peran sang peri? Siapakah yang akan menggantikan Chad? Renji dan Ikkaku juga turut serta? Kayaknya drama kali ini bakal hancur nih pemainnya. R&R yaw ^^

Disclaimer : Hiks hiks…bang Tite kejam….padahal Ai udah memohon-mohon, tapi ga dikasih…tapi ga apa, deh…Ai malah dikasih album fotonya Ichi waktu masih kecil XDD wkwkwkwk

Warning : gaje, OOC, OC, abal-abal, typo, ancur, campuran antara kata-kata baku n ga baku

Pairing : IshiXIchi, slight IchiRuki

A/N : fic ini mengambil waktu setelah winter war berakhir. Beberapa espada, yaitu Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, Lylinette, Hallibel, Sun sun, apache, dan Mary rose (kalo gas salah) serta Gin masih hidup dan menjadi kawan dari para Shinigami. Ai di request FayFay buat masukin espada, tapi maaf, Ai ga bisa jadiin espada sebagai pemain dramanya.

**Chapter 2 : Ganti pemain?**

"Kurosaki! Selamat ya! Kau mendapatkan peran heroine!" seru Ochi-sensei yang juga ikut tertawa.

"He—heroine? Itu berarti…."

"Tepat sekali! Kau mendapat peran sebagai Cinderella!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Muka kagetnya si Ichi itu akhirnya membuat kelas 2-1 itu meledak dengan tawa. Bayangkan aja. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang serem, selalu ada kerutan permanent, kerjaannya berantem melulu, moodnya selalu jelek, berotot *wow*, berperan sebagai seoran Cinderela yang cantik, anggun, lembut, baik hati, dan sabar. Dan jangan lupakan, memakai gaun pesta dan gaun pengantin!

Ichi : woy author sialan lu! Kenapa harus gue yang jadi cinderela!

Ai : ohohoho itu sih DL

Ichi : dasar author gila lu ya! BANKAI!

Ai : kyaaaa! Kabur!

Muka shock Ichigo masih terlihat dengan jelas. Apalagi efek dari ledekan teman-temannya, membuatnya tambah marah. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting panggang *item donk*, dan sebentar lagi dia pasti siap untuk meledak bagaikan gunung berapi.

"AAHHH! Berisik lu semua! Sensei! Kenapa harus saya, sih? Ganti donk! Peran saya apa kek! Pohon, semak-semak, batu, rumah, atau apa aja, asal jangan cinderela!" Ichigo memohon-mohon pada gurunya tersayang itu, sedangkan gurunya itu Cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil ber'nehi-nehi-nehi'

"Itu sudah keputusan bersama! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya! Teman-temanmu aja udah menerima nasib mereka."

"Tapi kan…." Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu kelas tiba-tiba aja terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seekor baboon *pakk* eh maaf, maksudnya seorang Abarai Renji. Dibelakang Renji ada Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat, sensei." Kata Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kutuan *maklum, kan baboon*.

"Yah, ga masalah. Masuklah, dan duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing. Saat ini kita sedang mendiskusikan masalah drama kita nanti."

"Yei! Asik! Ada drama! Emangnya kita mau drama apa, sensei?" Rangiku terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan ide bermain drama.

"Cinderela. Dan yang mendapat posisi kehormatan itu adalah Kurosaki."

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Cocok abis sensei! Pasti drama cinderela kita akan jadi drama cinderela terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia dan akhirat *?*!" teriak Renji sambil ketawa ngakak.

Ikkaku pun gak mau kalah. Dia juga ngakak sambil guling-guling di atas meja, dah kaya bayi lagi di anti popoknya *dibankai Ikkaku*

Saat melihat wajah teman-teman lamanya itu, entah ilham dari mana, Rukia mendapatkan ide yang sangat luar biasa.

"Psst..sensei.."

"Hmm? Ada apa Kuchiki?"

"Saya ada ide bagus nih."

"Apa?"

"Itu….pst pst pst pst…." Dan Rukia pun membisikkan ide bagusnya itu di telinga Ochi-sensei.

"Wah! Ide bagus! Keliatannya emang lebih cocok, sih. Ok deh! Kau memang pintar, Kuchiki!"

"Ehehehe terima kasih atas pujian anda, sensei"

"Nah, minna! Baru saja Kuchiki-san memberikan sebuah ide baru. Sebenarnya ga bisa dibilang ide, sih, Cuma saran aja. Kita akan mengadakan pergantian peran untuk ibu tiri dan kakak tiri 1, serta mencari peran peri yang masih kosong. Baru saja Kuchiki memilih orang yang pantas untuk mengisi peran itu."

"Hooooo" anak-anak 2-1 itu Cuma ber'oh' ria.

"Kenapa posisi ibu tiri dan kakak tiri 1 harus diganti?" Tanya salah satu siswa.

"Ksrena menurut Kuchiki, pemain yang akan menggantikan posisi yang sebelumnya itu akan sangat sempurna untuk menjadi peran itu."

"Oya? Siapa tuh?"

"Yang akan menjadi ibu tiri adalah…. ABARAI-KUN!"

"WHATTTTT?"

"Gyahahahaha!" Ikkaku dan Rangiku tambah ngakak denger berita itu. Hitsugaya yang emang cool abis berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ga salah tuh, sensei? Masa saya yang jadi ibu tiri? Ogah amat!"

"Kau ga bisa protes sama saya! Kalau mau protes, ke Kuchiki aja. Kan dia direktur drama ini."

Alhasil, Renji memberikan deathglare yang sangat mematikan kepada Rukia. Sedangkan yang diberi deathglare malah asik-asikan nulis dipapan tulis sambil ber'tralala trilili'.

"Kenapa harus saya, sensei?"

"Kata Kuchiki, kalau rambutmu digerai, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik. Jadi kau ga perlu memakai wig lagi untuk didandani jadi perempuan. Lagipula mukamu itu tampang tua, jadi pas buat seorang ibu-ibu." Jelas Ochi-sensei.

Mendengar alasan itu, Renji semakin membuat deathglarenya mematikan. Sedangkan Rukia cuma bersiul-siul ria.

"Nah, yang akan menjadi kakak tiri 1 adalah…..MADARAME-KUN!"

"WTF!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" kali ini Renji dan Rangiku yang ngakak sambil guling-guling. Dan tidak kalah, Hitsugaya juga hampir ngakak. Oohh…jangan lupakan Ichigo. Sejak tadi dia cuma mendengarkan, tapi turut serta dalam festival tertawa.

"Kenapa harus saya, sensei!"

"Kata Kuchiki, badanmu itu kurus kerempeng, ceking, kaya tulang belulang, pas buat kakak tiri 1 yang kurus."

Ikkaku pun ikut-ikutan Renji memberikan deathglarenya ke Rukia. Yang diberi deathglare cuma ber'tralala trilili' sambil siul-siul *mang bisa, ya?*

"Yang terakhir, untuk posisi peri yang masih kosong, akan diperankan oleh…..HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

"…"

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

Kali ini ke-4 orang shinigami dan shinigami daikou itu benar-benar tertawa ngakak sampe nangis-nangis. Yah itu wajar aja. Coba bayangkan! Seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou divisi 10 yang cooool abis kaya beruang kutub *author dibankai Shiro-chan*, ga pernah senyum, selalu marah-marah, harus memakai sayap, gaun lucu nan manis, membawa tongkat peri, memakai wig, harus tersenyum pula.

Mendengarkan tawa dari para anak buahnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti itu, muncul 5 buah 4 tanda 900 *ribet amat sih* di berbagai posisi di kepala anak SD itu *duarrrr*.

"MATSUMOTOOOO!"

"Lho? Kenapa saya yang dimarahi, Taichou?" sahut Rangiku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Jangan ketawa melulu!"

"Aduh…taichou ini…jangan malu-malu kucing ah…."

"BERISIK!"

"Ok ok! Semuanya sudah selesai! Kita tinggal menunggu naskahnya dibuat. Nah Kuchiki-san, jangan lupa, bawa naskahnya secepat mungkin, ya. Kita mempunyai waktu sekitar 1 bulan untuk latihan dan persiapan panggung."

"Hai!"

"Tugas untuk kalian para ladies akan diatur oleh Kuchiki. Kuchiki-san, sekarang silahkan kau yang urus."

"Baik, sensei!"

Rukia segera mengambil tempat di meja guru dan memulai ceramahnya.

"Teman-teman, atas permintaan dari Ochi-sensei, aku akan memimpin drama kita kali ini. Karena itu, aku mohon bantuannya, ya. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" sahut siswa siswi kelas 2-1

"Nah, sekarang aku akan memilihkan tugas untuk kalian para siswa perempuan. Yang pertama, masalah kostum. Aku berikan tugas itu kepada Inoue-san, Ogawa-san (a.k.a Michiru), Minami-san, Kimie-san, dan aku harap, Ishida-kun bisa ikut membantu, karena dengan kemampuanmu dalam menjahit, kau pasti tidak kesulitan, kan membantu pembuatan kostum sekaligus berakting?"

"Ya, tidak masalah, kok. Dan itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Ok, selanjutnya masalah penata rias. Yang akan mengurus masalah make up adalah Matsumoto-san, Rina-san, Maya-san, dan Mahana-san."

"Kalau masalah make up, serahkan saja padaku!" seru Rangiku bersemangat.

"Masalah perlengkapan untuk peran-peran, aku serahkan kepada Kunieda-san, Honshou-san, Yukina-san, dan Mirai-san."

"Akan kuyakinkan semuanya lengkap." Kata Kunieda sambil membaca bukunya.

"Untuk setting panggung, aku serahkan kepada kalian para pria, oh, dan Arisawa-san, apa kau bersedia membantu setting panggung? Aku rasa kau lebih suka tugas itu."

"Tentu saja! Tugas seperti itu sih mudah! Kecil seupil…"

"Dan sebagai naratornya adalah aku. Untuk siswa perempuan yang belum mendapatkan tugas, aku harap kalian membantu teman-teman kalian dalam mempersiapkan segalanya. Kita akan berlatih setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Hari sabtu kita akan berkumpul di suatu tempat yang akan kita rundingkan nanti untuk berlatih, sedangkan hari minggunya libur. Aku rasa itu saja yang perlu aku sampaikan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Ceramah *?* singkat Rukia ditutup dengan tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Semuanya terlihat kagum dengan cara Rukia memimpin.

"Ok! Semua sudah beres, kan? Kita akan mulai latihannya 3 hari lagi. Baiklah, sekarang, kalian boleh istirahat!"

"YEII!"

~Di Soul Society~

Cinta satu malam..oh indahnya…cinta satu malam buatku melayang

Walau satu malam akan slalu kukenang selama-lamanya…..(Author ga hafal lagunya)

Ringtone hp yang aneh itu terdengar dari saku hakama seorang shinigami berambut perak. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya display nama penelepon itu.

"Ran-chan? Wah…ada apa ini?" katanya.

Pip

Gin :"Moshi-moshi! Ran-chan! Kau merindukan aku, ya?"

Ran :"Hey, Gin! Tentu saja aku kangen! Baru 15 menit ga ketemu aja aku dah kangen nih…."

Gin :"Iya..aku juga sama…"

Ran : "Oya, aku nelpon kamu karena ada berita yang teramat sangat luar biasa nih!"

Gin : "Oya? Berita apa tuh?"

Ranh : "Gini lho ceritanya. Kelas ku akan mengadakan drama cinderela, dan Ichigo akan jadi cinderelanya!"

Gin : "Wow…dia pasti akan jadi sangat cantik…"

Ran : "Bukan cuma itu! Renji dan Ikkaku juga akan ikut! Renji jadi ibu tiri, dan Ikkaku jadi kakak tiri 1 yang kurus itu!"

Gin : "Wah wah…aku jadi ga sabar untuk melihatnya."

Ran : "Dan yang lebih luar biasa lagi…..Hitsugaya-taichou ku tersayang juga ikut bermain! Dan dia jadi peri yang imut, manis, nan mungil!"

Gin : "Wah…ini kejadian langka, ya….benar-benar tidak boleh dilewatkan."

Ran : "Tentu saja! Aku mau kau mengundang para espada itu untuk menonton drama ini! Dramanya akan ditampilkan 1 bulan lagi, lebih tepatnya tanggal 14 Oktober jam 2 siang di gedung olahraga Karakura High School. Bilang kalau Ichigo akan jadi cewek! Mereka pasti mau ikut!"

Gin : "Ok deh, sayangku…pasti akan kuajak mereka. Bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita yang lain disini?"

Ran : "Masalah shinigami yang lain sih serahkan saja padaku….dalam waktu 5 menit aku pastikan berita ini sudah tersebar diseluruh pelosok Seireitei."

Gin : "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau menghubungi para espada itu. Bye bye Ran-chan… I love you…."

Ran : " Love you too, Gin…"

Pip…

"Hmmm enaknya telepon siapa, ya….oya! kalau mau merayu masalah Ichigo sih, enaknya dia aja…" Gin segera mencari-cari nomor telepon yang dia inginkan. Begitu dapat, tanpa ragu dia segera memencet tombol panggil.

Tuuut….tuuutt..

~Di Las Noches~

Dasar kau keong racun..baru kenal eh ngajak tidur….. (Author ga hafal lagunya)

"Hmmm?" espada y ang sedang tidur itupun segera mengambil hapenya *sejak kapan espada punya hp?*

"Hah? Ichimaru? Mau apa dia?"

Grim : "Yo, ada apa?"

Gin : "Hey…ganggu ga nih?"

Grim : "Ganggu banget! Ada apaan, sih?"

Gin : "Aku mau ngajak kau dan para espada lainnya untuk nonton drama cinderela yang diadakan Karakura High School."

Grim : "Hah? Ngapain juga gue kesono? Males ah"

Gin : "Yakin nih ga mau datneg…ada Ichi lho….dia jadi cinderelanya…."

Grim : "What! Kurosaki jadi cinderelanya? Yang cewe itu? *kok espada bisa tahu cinderela, ya?*"

Gin : "Ho'oh! Ikut ya….ya..ya..ya…"

Grim : "Ok eh kalo gitu! Ga boleh dilewatin nih! Moment moment indah gue buat ngetawain di Kurosaki!"

Gin : "Acaranya 1 bulan lagi, tanggal 14 oktober. Jam 2 siang di gedung olahraga Karakura High School. Jangan lupa, ya!"

Grim : "Iya, iya! Gue pasang alarm nih sekalian!"

Gin : " Kalau gitu, bye bye Grim-Kun!"

Grim : " Jangan panggil gue Grim-kun!"

Tuut tuuut tuuut

~Di Soul Society~

Benar kata Rangiku. Dalam waktu 5 menit berita ini sudah tersebar luas. Semua shinigami yang mengenal Ichigo, Renji dan kawan-kawannya itu sudah mentertawakan mereka. Para taichou dan fuku-taichou, serta beberapa shinigami yang sudah familiar dengan Ichigo CS sudah Rangiku undang. Bahkan Soutaichou pun ikut! Kuukaku dan Ganju juga diundang. Drama ini sepertinya adalah moment paling memalukan yang akan Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, dan Hitsugaya alami.

**TBC**

Selesai! Nyahahaha akhirnya apdet kilat! Tumben nih Ai gy rajin….gimana? gimana? Apakah kejutannya bagus? Dah. Ga usah banyak cincong…

Saatnya membalas review!

**Aya-nee : hehehe iya nih, si Ichi jadi Cincin *plakk* maksudnya cinderela. Pasti cantik deh XDDD wakakakaka… iya nee-chan, macama ^^ kan ini requestnya nee-chan**

Meyrin Mikazuki : wah….Mey-chan bisa baca pikiran Ai, ya? Ai emang niat nyuruh si Ishida yang bikin gaun. R&R lagi ya ^^

**Lenalee Shihouin : wah..kita seumur, toh…ehehehe salam kenal, ya ^^ yep yep! AI suka banget sama suki desu Suzuki-kun! Kalau Ai sih sukanya Hikaru. Gomen Lee-san, Ai ga tahu kalau ceritanya sama kaya buatan Lee-san. Sumpah, Ai ga nyontek! Awalnya Ai mau bukin Snow White, di balik gitu, yang makan apel beracunnya si pangeran, tapi Ai malah jadi males buat naskah baru. R&R lagi ya ^^**

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : wah…. Kita sama ya! Sama" bikin cinderela! Iya, nih..si Ichi pas banget. Yah, sekali-sekali kita dandanin dia jadi cewe gitu…wakakakak R&R lagi ya ^^

**Ruki Yagami : ohohoho dah pasti itu…cantik tapi serem….itulah Kurosaki Ichigo! *plakk!* hehehe ampun mas Ichi….**

Sweets Ruki-chan : oya? Lucu? Padahal Ai kira nih fic garing abizz. R&R lagi ya ^^

** : Ai sih pernah liat muka Ichi yang gi tidur…tapi itu Kon yang gy ada didalam tubuhnya….sumpah! jelek banget! Mana ada saliva'y gitu (halah bahasanya…so' biology lu. Nilai pas-pasan aja)XDDD R&R lagi ya ^^**

Yuuna Hihara : Ephi-chan! Makacih dah mampir ^^ ohohoho bayangkan aja Ichi pake gaun pesta…pasti cuantik abizz bin menakutkan..wkwkwkwk..masalah IchiRuki, maaf banget, Ai Cuma bisa buat sedikit…karena pada dasarnya fic Ai kali ini ga bergenre romance. Tapi tenang aja! Ai buat IchiRuki sebagai Couple, koq. R&R lagi ya..n jangan lupa, buruan apdet You're My Sunshine!

**Airi shirayuki : wakz! Tunggu dulu! Jangan muntah dulu! Ai ambilin ember nih….silahkan buang disini *plak* sama-sama "Ai" nih… salam kenal ya "Ai" q yg lain ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi**

FayFay-alineluzza : sesuai permintaanmu! Nih, Ai turut sertakan Espada…tapi ga bisa jadi pemain didrama..maaf ya…R&R lagi nyaw ^^

**Kurochi Agitohana : wakakakakaka*ketawa bareng Kuro-chan* Ai dah apdet kilat nih! R&R lagi nyok XP**

Aine Higurashi : waduh Aine-chan! Jangan guling" di tanah becek atuh…ntar ada cacingnya, lho…*eww* bukannya Ichi mang blu'un, yak? *dibankai Ichi* chapter ini gimana, hayoo?

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : Ai : woy Ichi! Ada yang mau ngasih salam nih buat lo! , Ichi : siapa tuh? Fans gue, yak? *celingak celinguk nyari Akira*, Ai : buu pede mampus lo… dia mau ngasih ucapan 'omedetto! Mendapat kehormatan menjadi seorang gadis cantik yaitu cinderela' wkwkwk, " Ichi : sialan luh Thor! Tapi tenang aja, gue pasti jadi actor nantinya. R&R lagi ya ^^**

Baka-strawberry : yes yes yes! Pake rok, pake rok, pake rok! *nari" sambil bawa" pom-pom* hihihi nih dah apdet…R&R lagi yaw ^^

**Mio 'Ichirugiran' kyo : yep yep! Nih pair IshiIchi *wakakak* gimana penggantinya Chad? Cocok, ga? R&R lagi….**

Ayano646cweety: gapapa, koq…yang penting Ayano-chan mau R&R…mudik kemana, nih? Bawain Ai oleh", ya…*plakk! Siapa elo* R&R lagi nyo!

Wah wah…balasan yang panjang….

Karena itu, kita sudahi aja ya…

**~Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Naskah Gaje

Summary : Naskah buatan Rukia sudah selesai. Ternyata drama yang dibuat Rukia sangat GAJE! Seperti apa nasib Ichigo & kawan-kawannya?

Disclaimer : Hiks hiks…bang Tite kejam….padahal Ai udah memohon-mohon, tapi ga dikasih…

Warning : gaje, super OOC *yang ga suka OOC jangan baca*, OC, abal-abal, typo, ancur, campuran antara kata-kata baku dan ga baku

Pairing : IshiXIchi (Akting), slight IchiRuki. No Yaoi

A/N : hontouni arigatou buat yang sudah ngasih tahu kalau cinderela itu tulisan yang benar "Cinderella". Jadi, Ai ubah sedikit deh judulnya. Ehehehe. Ai juga berterima kasih pada Yoe-chan! Sudah berbaik hati membantu Ai membuat dialog-dialog gaje. Arigatou Yoe-chan! ^^

**Chapter 3 : Naskah Gaje**

Sinar mentari yang terang menyinari seluruh pelosok Kota kecil bernama Karakura. Munculnya mentari menunjukkan bahwa hari telah berganti dari malam menjadi pagi. Disalah satu rumah penduduk di kota tersebut, ada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena suatu kegaduhan.

"OHAYOU ICHIGOOOOO!"

"GYAA!"

PRANG

BRAKK

KLONTANG

"MEAWW!"

"BAKA OYAJIII!"

Cuit Cuit Cuit

Yap. Itulah kegiatan rutin yang selalu terjadi pagi hari. Kalian sudah tahu kan yang berisik itu siapa?

XXxxXX

~Di kamar Ichigo~

"Ck baka oyaji. Apa dosaku sampai-sampai mendapat ayah gila seperti itu." Gerutu Ichigo sambil memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Sabar ya strawberry." Celetuk Rukia yang baru masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Namaku bukan strawberry!" sanggah Ichigo dengan wajah yang sudah semerah darah *?*

"Yayaya."

"Humph. Dasar cebol."gumam Ichigo sangat pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh sang pemilik mata violet.

"Apa kau bilang?" dan kini, Rukia berubah menjadi devil mode.

"Ehe—he bukan apa-apa kok. Oya! Gimana naskahnya? Sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo yang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Alhasil, wajah Rukia yang tadinya garang segarang Komamura Taichou *author dibankai* berubah total menjadi imut seimut Hitsugaya Taichou *Shiro-chan : Aku gak IMUTT!*

"Baguslah kau menanyakannya! Semalam suntuk aku mengerjakannya dan hasilnya teramat sangat memuaskan!" Rukia memamerkan cengiran kudanya.

"Wow….hebat betul dalam semalam sudah selesai!" puji Ichigo.

"Oooh iya dong, siapa dulu sutradaranya…Ohohohoho!*ketawa ala Tomoyo dari CCS*"

"Nyesel deh udah muji." Ichigo sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku pacarnya.

"Boleh lihat ga?"

"Ooh tidak bisa *pake gaya Sule*"

"Kenapa? Aku kan pacarmu?"

"So what?"

"Dasar cebol pelit."

"Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau memanggilku cebol, strawberry, karena aku sedang senang."

"Emangnya ada apaan?"

"Hehehe kau akan lihat nanti." *Devil smirk*

*swt*

*OhohohohohO*

~Karakura High~

Bel tanda jam makan siang telah berakhir. Setelah ini para siswa di Karakura High tidak ada jam pelajaran. Mulai dari hari ini mereka akan berlatih drama kelas masing-masing sampai jam sekolah berakhir.

Di kelas Ichigo, Ochi-sensei dan Rukia sudah bersiap-siap untuk memimpin latihan pertama.

"Yosh minna! Latihan pertama akan segera kita mulai. Kalian harus mendengarkan perintah Rukia, karena dia direktur atau sutradara atau produser, sensei tidak tahu mana yang benar, tapi pokoknya dialah pemimpinnya. Mengerti!"

*swt* "Hai…."

"Baiklah, Kuchiki-san, tolong dilanjutkan ya."

"Hai, sensei. Ehem tolong dengarkan dulu. Sebelum kita mulai, akan aku beritahukan sekali lagi tokoh-tokohnya ya."

**~Pemain~**

Cinderella – Kurosaki Ichigo

Pangeran – Ishida Uryuu

Peri – Hitsugaya Toushiro

Ibu tiri – Abarai Renji

Kakak tiri 1 *yang kurus* - Madarame Ikkaku

Kakak tiri 2 *yang gemuk* - Asano Keigo

Raja – Miyagi Tetsuo

Ratu – Arashi Minami

Pengawal pangeran – Kojima Mizuiro

**~Dibalik layar~**

Arisawa Tatsuki – Setting panggung

Inoue Orihime - Kostum

Ogawa Michiru - Kostum

Ishida Uryuu - Kostum

Minami Yuki - Kostum

Kimie Ami - Kostum

Matsumoto Rangiku – Make up

Higurashi Mahana - Make up

Komatsu Rina - Make up

Orihara Maya - Make up

Kunieda Ryou - Perlengkapan

Honshou Chizuru - Perlengkapan

Ichikawa Yukina - Perlengkapan

Ueda Mirai - Perlengkapan

"Para pria yang tersisa, kalian membantu setting panggung, dan untuk yang perempuan, kalian bisa membantu siapa saja yang butuh bantuan. Naskahnya akan segera dibagikan oleh Arisawa-san. Baca dulu naskahnya, baru kita mulai latihannya."

Tatsuki mulai membagi-bagikan naskahnya kepada semua siswa. Beberapa saat setelah Ichigo, Uryuu, Renji, Ikkaku, Keigo dan Toushiro membaca dialog bagian mereka, terdengar suara teriakan yang menggetarkan seluruh gedung Karakura High.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Dialog apaan nih! Buset! Gue dibilang baboon!" Renji

"Gue disuruh acting kayak begini? Ogah! Amit-amit tujuh turunan! Ikkaku

"Gue cowo sejati, kenapa harus acting kayak banci gini!" Keigo

"Akting begini sama Kurosaki? Mendingan gue cium monyet aja dah!" Uryuu

"KUCHIKI!" Toushirou

"RUKIAAAA!" Ichigo

Sekelas pada sweatdrop ngeliat reaksi para tokoh utama. Yang diprotes cuma—

"Ohohohohohoho!" *ketawa ala Daidouji Tomoyo dari CCS*

*swt*

Selesai bersweatdrop, Ochi-sensei berusaha untuk menghentikan protesnan dari sang tokoh-tokoh utama, "Sudah sudah. Kalian harus terima apa adanya. Jangan protes! Hargailah usaha Kuchiki-san yang menyelesaikan naskah ini dalam semalam. Kuchiki-san, mulai latihannya!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"seru Rukia penuh semangat.

Para pemain dan siswa yang bertugas dibalik layar segera bergeser ke pinggir dan sudut kelas, membiarkan tengah kelas kosong untuk dijadikan tempat latihan. Keigo bermaksud merayu Rukia, membawakan kursi untuk Rukia duduk, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman manis nan imut Rukia.

"Silahkan duduk, Kuchiki-san!"

"Ara~ arigatou, Asano-kun!"

"Menjauhlah dari Rukia!" *BAM* sebuah tinju maut berhasil mendarat tepat di wajah Keigo. *tahukan siapa pelakunya*

"Yosh! Scene pertama di dapur rumah Cinderella. Pemainnya Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku-san, dan Asano-kun. Scene 1 take 1, action!"Rukia mulai bergaya layaknya seorang sutradara *atau produser? Ai ga tahu mana yang bener*

Renji *Ibu tiri* : "Hei jeruk! Cepet lo bersihin nih kulit jeruk yang lo makan! Entar kalo kotor gitu gue gak bisa makan pisang dengan kedua peliharaan gue! *Renji : hehehehe gue siksa lo strawberry*

Ikkaku *Kakak tiri 1* : "Enya! Tega banget sich, masa eke dibilang peliharaan? Harusnya kan eke ini cewek tersempurna yang pernah ada!" *Ikkaku : bleh bleh ble harus cuci mulut nih gue*

Keigo *Kakak tiri 2* : "Enak aja lo! Yang paling cantik itu gue! Liat nih, badan gue berisi, gak kayak lo, kurus kering tinggal kenangan, eh salah, maksudnya tinggal tulang!" *Keigo : bwahahaha! Bisa ngebales si botak nih!*

*A/N : udah tahu peran-perannya kan? Jadi nama tokohnya aja ya yang dipakai*

Renji : "Udah, udah, sesame hewan peliharaan jangan saling menghina. Ini ceramah dari ustad Axis nyasar loh~"

Ikkaku & Keigo : "Ok mom…"

Renji : "Woy jeruk! Lo budek apa tuli sih! Buruan bersihin!"

Ichigo : "I—iya b— gah! Gue ga bisa acting kaya pengecut gini!"

"CUT! Ichigo! Masa acting kaya gini aja ga bisa, sih? Liat tuh Renji cs, bisa-bisa aja, malah kayaknya mereka menghayati banget sama peran mereka!" omel Rukia –yang memakai kacamata hitam— dengan Toa.

"Gampang banget lo ngomong kayak gitu! Kan bukan lo yang berakting!" kayaknya Ichigo udah mulai gila tuh. Mukanya merah, keluar asap dari telinganya, marah-marah sambbil narik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Mau jadi botak kayak Ikkaku kali ya? *Ikkaku : Gue gak botak!*

"Terserah. Mau gak mau harus mau. Kita ulang! Scene 1, take 2, ACTION!"

Dan latihan pertama kelas 2-1 terus berjalan dengan lancar, walau ada halangan pada bagian Ichigo.

**~Chapter 3, End~**

Ohohoho! Ai balik lagi! gimana chapter 3? Kalau gak kocak, mohon makklumi, Ai emang ga punya selera humor. Untuk dialog dramanya, itu dibantu Yoe-chan, walaupun sedikit-sedikit ada yang asli buatan Ai. Fic ini bukan Yaoi. Yang berharap fic ini jadi Yaoi, gomen ne, Ai ga bisa mengabulkannya. Untuk adegan romance IchiRuki juga Ai ga bisa jamin.

Mulai minggu besok authors yang sudah membuat fic untuk IchiRuki's Day sudah bisa dipublish! Kalau punya Ai…ga tahu kapan publishnya.

Oya, sekalian promosi, R&R oneshot Ai yang berjudul "Time won't ever return" ya… itu prequel buat fic IchiRuki's Day Ai nanti ^^

**Special Thanks to:**

**Sayuukyo Akira Receivold**

**Aichii Chiyuri**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Lenneth Yuuki**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

**Chiusa akefumi**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Airi shirayuki**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Ayano646cweety**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Dorami fil**

**Sara Hikari**

**Yashizo Kurochi**

**kecebong**

**Ruke Svetlo**

**Brigitta Gtha Jaegerjacques**

**Noya Namishirou**

**Wyn Durander**

**Zakiyyah**

**Shirou x hyou**

Ok, ga usah banyak curcol

**~Review Please~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ga Tahu Malu?

Summary: Hari kedua masa latihan drama kelas 2-1 telah tiba. Ichigo cs sudah menghayati tokoh yang mereka perankan. Seperti apakah latihan ke-2 mereka?

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Gaje, ga kocak, OC, dll**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

**Cinderella, New Version**

**By. Ciel Phantomhive XiaoLang Li**

**a.k.a Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

Di chapter sebelumnya :

"CUT! Ichigo! Masa acting kaya gini aja ga bisa, sih? Liat tuh Renji cs, bisa-bisa aja, malah kayaknya mereka menghayati banget sama peran mereka!" omel Rukia –yang memakai kacamata hitam— dengan Toa.

"Gampang banget lo ngomong kayak gitu! Kan bukan lo yang berakting!" kayaknya Ichigo udah mulai gila tuh. Mukanya merah, keluar asap dari telinganya, marah-marah sambbil narik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Mau jadi botak kayak Ikkaku kali ya? *Ikkaku : Gue gak botak!*

"Terserah. Mau gak mau harus mau. Kita ulang! Scene 1, take 2, ACTION!"

Dan latihan pertama kelas 2-1 terus berjalan dengan lancar, walau ada halangan pada bagian Ichigo.

**Chapter 4: Ga tahu malu?**

Hari ke-2 latihan drama Cinderella kelas 2-1 dimulai. Seperti biasa, Rukia sang sutradara duduk di kursi khusus, siswa siswi yang tidak ikut berakting hanya memperhatikan dari sekeliling kelas, dan yang memiliki tugas-tugas berkumpul di dekat meja guru, dan Ochi-sensei sendiri berdiri disamping Rukia.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihan ke-2 kita! Mulai dari scene 4 ya! Siap? Scene 4, adegan di kamar Cinderella a.k.a gudang, pemainnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-taichou. Ichigo, kau duduk disana sambil menangis, ya!"

"HAH? OGAH!"

"Berisik! Scene 4, take 1, ACTION!"

Peri: "Hai jeruk asem! Mau ke pesta? Permintaan lo bias gue kabulin, tapi lo harus beliin gue semangka, jeruk, sama pisang! *tampang ala preman yang malak anak kecil*

Semua penonton di kelas jawdrop kaya ikan kekurangan air sambil sweatdrop melihat acting Hitsugaya yang perfect!

Oh God! Kok sang Ice Prince bisa acting kaya gitu? Gak tahu malu, ya? #plak#

Cinderella: "Buat apaan? Lagian lo siapa? Nongol darimana? Anak kecil kok udah ubanan gini, sih? Ckckck…makan apaan sih lo?"

A/N: hmmm kayanya Ichi udah ngilangin rasa malunya, dan sekarang jadi ga tahu malu! wkwkwkwk

Peri: "Ya buat bikin perahu karet, pelampung & dayung, lah! Biar lebih irit gitu loh~"

Cinderella: "Hoooo gitu ya….Ok ok, tunggu bentar." –Cinderella pergi mengambil semangka, jeruk dan pisang-

Peri: "Simsalabim, jadilah perahu karet dan kawan-kawannya!"

PLOP

Dan dalam sekejap buah-buahan itu berubah menjadi perahu karet nan manis kaya semangka, pelampung sebulat jeruk, dan dayung sepanjang pisang!

Sekali lagi para penonton swt.

Peri: "Nah, sekarang tinggal gaun lo. Bentar dulu ya. Cap cip cup jeruk asem, rasanya ternyata kecut!

Dalam sekejap lagi pakaian Cinderella menjadi gaun berwarna orange ngejreng seterang rambutnya!

Cinderella: "Weww! Cerah banget gaunnya! Tapi masih cerahan rambut gue pastinya *sambil bergaya narsis*

Peri: "Berisik lo. Ada yang kurang, ga? Kalo ada, sini biar gue yang urus."

Cinderella: "Hmm…apa ya…oiya! Sepatunya!"

Peri: "Oiya! Sampe lupa gue!"

Cinderella: "Yaah lo kan udah ubanan, wajar aja pikun."

Peri: "APA?"

Cinderella: "Ampun bang, maksud saya anda imut banget dengan rambut ubanan anda…"

Peri: "Oh, gitu ya. Thanks. Sini gue ubah dulu sandal butut lo jadi sepatu plastic. Simsalabim, cap cip cup, sandal butut bau asem, jadilah sepatu plastic!"

PLOP

Cinderella: "Hmm…sekarang udah sempurna~"

Peri: "Eits! Mau kemana lo! Dengerin dulu! Lo harus balik kesini sebelum jam 12 malam, kalo ga lo harus berenang menyusuri sungai!"

A/N: Cinderellanya kan naik perahu

Cinderella: "Ok deh!"

Peri: "Yaudah pergi sono!" –nendang pantat Ichigo-

Cinderella: "Bye bye ibu periiiii~!" –pergi ke perahu dan mendayung secepat cahaya (?)

"CUT! Great job, Ichi! Hitsugaya-taichou! Kalian keren banget!" seru Rukia sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruang kelas 2-1. mereka semua takjub dengan penampilan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Padahal kemarin masih malu-malu kucing, tapi sekarang, spektakuler! Ga ada malu sedikitpun!

"Thanks buat pujiannya, Kuchiki," kata Hitsugaya singkat dengan gaya cool-nya.

"Gue udah semedi di kamar semalaman buat mempersiapkan mental gue, biar nih drama sukses," jelas Ichigo.

"Oooh gitu, pantesan. Ok deh, kita lanjut ke scene 5! Siap?"

"HAIIII!" seru siswa siswi kelas 2-1 menjawab seruan Rukia.

"Scene 5, adegan di sungai, Cinderella dalam perjalanan menuju istana. Take 1, ACTION!"

**Chapter 4, end~**

Konnichiwa! Ai kembali lagi dengan penname baru! Sebelumnya kan Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, sekarang jadi Ciel Phantomhive XiaoLang Li *wuiiih panjang banget tuh nama*

Entah sudah berapa bulan AI tidak mengupdate fic-fic Bleach milik Ai….sudah pada bulukan nih XDD

Gomenasai kalau chapter ini pendek, habisnya Ai bingung mau ngetik apa. Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir, karena pada intinya hanya untuk melihat a.k.a membaca, bagian dramanya saja. Gomen juga kalau ga lucu. Seperti yang Ai pernah bilang, Ai ga punya selera humor. Oya, fic ini juga Ai ubah menjadi Ichigo. K saja, bukan Ichigo. K & Rukia. K, Karena pada intinya bukan IchiRuki.

**Special thanks to:**

**Sara Hikari****, **Kuro Chappy Ruki**, ****Hoshikawa Mey****, **shiro x hyou**, zakiyyah, **Noya NamiShiro**, ****Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura****, **Putri Luna**, ****Ruruberry****, **kurome-Amechan**, Via, **risa777

Hontou ni arigatou! Ai tidak tahu kapan akan update lagi, berhubung compie gy rusak *nih buru-buru ngetik di warnet, padahal makalah sedang menanti* dan tugas yang menumpuk, jadi mohon bersabar ya…

**~Review Please~**


End file.
